memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bolian
, a Bolian male (2364)]] , a Bolian male (2377)]] Bolians are a humanoid species native to Bolarus IX and a member of the United Federation of Planets. Physiology Bolians are distinguished by a bifurcating (cartilaginous) ridge running vertically along their heads and bodies. They also have cartilaginous lining on their tongues that allows them to consume foods not normally palatable by many Federation races, including strong acids. (VOY: "Flashback") Their skin tone is generally blue, some may have dark blue bands on the head. Bolian blood is blue in color. (DS9: "The Adversary") Most Bolians are completely bald. However, there have been rare appearances of Bolians with hair, as some have even been known to wear a toupee, it remains unknown if any Bolians can actually grow hair. (TNG: "Allegiance"; DS9: "Facets") Bolians have a blood chemistry very different from that of other species, especially Vulcans. If a blood transfusion is given from a Vulcan to a Bolian it would result in the death of the Bolian. There have been instances, however, when artificial blood was unavailable and existing blood cells were genetically altered for inter-species transfusions to be successful. (VOY: "Prototype") Intimate relations between Bolians and humans typically cause adverse effects to the latter, which may include fatigue, nausea and joint inflammation. (VOY: "Life Line") :Although no substantial reason was given, details of their "inner workings" were hinted at in VOY: "Bride of Chaotica!". When power shortages affect Voyager, Neelix warns Janeway that there are only 4 funtional lavatories for the 150 people on the ship, which is especially a problem as there are Bolians on board. Society and Culture During the Bolian Middle Ages, the Bolians developed the medical philosophy known as the "Double Effect Principle" about euthanasia. This form of assisted suicide states that the relief of suffering is acceptable even if it also has the effect of causing death. (VOY: "Death Wish") Bolian courtship initiation is depicted as a male and female Bolian pressing foreheads with eyes closed, while both participants touch the neck of their partner with both hands, placing the fingers where one would check the pulse of a species with a circulatory system similar to that of humans. (VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me") Bolian marriages often involve more than two members. Any additional spouse is referred to as a "co-husband" or "co-wife", respectively. (DS9: "Field of Fire") Bolians believe that if one gives birth near a warp core, the experience improve the baby's disposition. (VOY: "Lineage") Language The word fredrik (that corresponds to the human name "Frederick") translates as an obscenity in the Bolian language. (VOY: "Dreadnought") Food and Beverages A traditional feature of Bolian cuisine is the use of meat that has been allowed to partially decay. (DS9: "Crossfire") * Bolian tomato soup * Bolian tonic water History and Politics In histories written about twenty first century Earth, the Bolians expressed dismay at the low quality of human plumbing. (VOY: "11:59") In 2366, the Bolian government was maintaining an uneasy truce with the Moropa. (TNG: "Allegiance") The Bolians are active members of the Federation. During the Dominion War, a front was maintained by the Sixth Fleet to prevent Dominion Forces from taking the Bolarus system and outlying colonies. Starfleet developed a new strategy during the war on the Bolian front which was known as the Bolian Operation in 2374. ''(DS9: "Behind the Lines", "The Reckoning", "Penumbra") :A scene cut from TNG: "The Chase" established that the Bolians were not Federation members, but this seems to have been contradicted in later episodes. Economy and Trade The Bank of Bolias is the primary financial institute of the Bolians and many off-worlders. Fluctuations in Bolian currency plays an important role in Alpha Quadrant trade. In 2371, there was a run on the Bolian Credit Exchange which played havoc with the markets. Due to this, Quark, the Ferengi trade intermediary between the Karemma and the Federation, charged Hanok three percent on the value was lost due to "unforeseen" currency fluctuations in the Bolian Credit Exchange for their shipment of Karemman fleece. (DS9: "Starship Down") In 2373, the Bolian government authorized the Ferengi Gaming Commission to manage their gambling emporiums. (DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs") The Bolians were among many Federation races that took advantage of the starbase Deep Space Nine and the Bajoran wormhole. Bolian freighters were known to conduct trade through Deep Space 9 quite frequently. By 2372, the Bolians had opened up a new resturant on DS9's Promenade. (DS9: "Crossfire") Bolian freighters often fell victim to Maquis raids during the early 2370s. In 2371, a Maquis ship disabled a Bolian freighter near the Demilitarized Zone and stole its shipment of photon launchers. The Maquis, would again attack two Bolian freighters in 2373, stealing several thousand tons of rhodium nitrite and selenium. (DS9: "Tribunal" and DS9: "For the Uniform") :Also See: Bolian crystalsteel People * List of Bolians Appearances * TNG: ** "Conspiracy" ** "Allegiance" ** "Data's Day" ** "Ensign Ro" ** "Time's Arrow, Part II" ** "Schisms" ** "Birthright, Part I" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: Generations ** Star Trek: First Contact ** Star Trek: Insurrection * DS9: ** "The Forsaken" ** "Whispers" ** "Rivals" ** "The Maquis, Part I" ** "The Jem'Hadar" ** "The Search, Part II" ** "Facets" ** "The Adversary" ** "Paradise Lost" ** "Crossfire" ** "Broken Link" ** "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" ** "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." ** "Empok Nor" ** "Who Mourns for Morn?" ** "Honor Among Thieves" * VOY: ** "Caretaker" ** "Learning Curve" ** "Non Sequitur" ** "Hunters" ** "In the Flesh" ** "Repression" ** "Workforce, Part I" ** "Author, Author" ** "Endgame" References * VOY: ** "Death Wish" ** "Dreadnought" ** "Flashback" ** "Someone to Watch Over Me" Background Information Bolians are named after Cliff Bole, who directed the first Star Trek: The Next Generation episode to feature the species -- "Conspiracy". de:Bolianer